Alluring Secret Vow
by Knight's Iron Cross
Summary: In an AU based universe, Rose finds a strange man and brings him home. This man is called the Doctor, and he loves her very much. (Song based fic.)


**Author's Note::**

Halo, fantastic readers~. This is my Doctor Who song fiction, which I thought the _Alluring Black Secret Vow_ , a Vocaloid song, might be great for this. A warning in advance, it will have references to the show. The Characters used in this are the Ninth Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and the Tenth Doctor. Please enjoy~.

 **Disclaimer::**

Doctor Who belongs to BBC.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corporation.

 **Alluring Secret Vow**

There was a man who was surrounded by great mystery, his dark past was what he fled. The short haired man's back leaned against the brick wall as he panted from strained breath. He had run away with his unhealed wounds hidden deep within his torn hearts. He was a soldier who just ended a deadly, long war and escaped with only his life.

"You alright?" He heard a female voice call out to him with curiosity and concern. The man turned his head to look in the direction.

What he saw was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen throughout all of time and space. "Yes, just exhausted. I ran a lot and decided to rest for a moment. I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

She smiled and it lit up her whole face. "Rose. You run often?"

"Depends. Some days more than others." He replied, while thinking about her name.

She turned away, about the leave before looking back at him. "My place isn't far from here, if you want to rest there. Heard that a storm's coming."

"That will be fantastic." The Doctor replied and pushed himself up and followed her.

Rose glanced at him after a moment of silence had existed between them. "You said you're a doctor, I don't believe I caught your last name?"

"I'm a man that can feel the turn of the earth, the exact speed the planet travels." He replied seriously.

"Only the Doctor, then?"

"Yes."

She pondered for a moment. "You're an alien?" She smiled again.

"Yes."

"What is the name of your species?"

"I come from a race called the Time Lords. I'm the last and only survivor from a war. We lost." He stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes. "Being around me might bring danger to you. Do you want me to leave?"

"I'm not afraid. We're here." Rose grinned and unlocked the door, opening it for him.

There the man, called the Doctor, stayed. The beautiful woman gave him company, shelter, and food. With each passing day, his love for her grew. She remained the same, only seeing him as a friend. Rose was in love with another who didn't approve the relationship of her and the Time Lord. Her boyfriend was afraid that she would be stolen from his so went away to prove his love to her. Several months passed without word of Rose's boyfriend. People told her that he was missing in action, perhaps never to be seen again.

"Rose, I have to leave."

"What?" She looked up at him. "Where is this coming from?"

The Doctor didn't answer. "Before I go-"

"Don't say that." She pleaded.

"Before I go," he began again, "I want to tell you that you were fantastic."

Rose hugged him, holding back tears. "I already lost Mickey. Don't leave me too." She tried again.

The Doctor's two hearts felt guilt. What he was about to do was for her, she would be happy with the results. He was certain of it. "I will return eventually." With that promise, she let the Time Lord go and he left her place.

He went away to a blue box to hide. The Doctor loved the woman too much to leave her there and to have her remember the pain of losing her boyfriend. With a final thought, he used the box to travel to another planet to make a deal with a devil. The way he currently was, he couldn't have Rose as his own since it would be like a sin.

Rose dressed in a black dress for the funeral of her boyfriend and close friend. It had been two years since she last heard from the Doctor. She stood in the church and walked up the aisle. She laid flowers on both the caskets. Not wanting to stand in the area too long, she left to go outside for fresh air.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Rose Tyler. I was told she could be found here." She heard a voice call out to her. She glanced at the male and paused. He was tall and thin, and his brown hair stood up at the forehead area.

What captivated her the most was his eyes. They were brown which held guilt and sadness.

"I-I'm Rose." She answered. "Who might you be?"

"John Smith." Replied the male. "I heard this is a funeral. I can always talk to you later-"

"No. I mean, you can stay. It's only for two men who went missing in action."

"What happened?"

"They," Rose looked away, "went away. The world lost contact with both of them."

John frowned. "Did you know them?"

"I did." She simply replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Rose looked back to him. "Why were you looking for me?" She asked with curiosity, purposely changing the subject.

"I met a man who asked me to check up on you. Well, it wasn't met, per say. More like, left a letter with instructions."

"What was his name?" She asked hopefully.

John ran his fingers through his hair. "He didn't give one."

She nodded slightly, thinking about it. The woman smiled lightly, sadly. "I'm going to go home soon. Since you went through the trouble to find me, you can rest at my place."

"Alright." He replied with a polite smile. He waited outside for her as she gathered her stuff and watched the rest of the service.

Rose stood up from her seat and left the building. She saw the man waiting for and smiled. He returned it as she hurried over to him. They walked together back to her place, the hands by their sides interlocking to hold one another.

The man stopped when he heard thunder and looked at the sky. "What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Nothing's wrong." John smiled her again. "It's just that there's a huge storm coming. Well, I say storm, but I think there's more too it."

"Like what?"

He began to walk again. "Don't know. Just feels like it's not normal for the planet. Maybe an omen."

They released hands and she unlocked the door. They went in, her first so she could show him around. Rose gave him a room. He was meant to stay for a little while, but she allowed the man to stay longer. Each day she loved him more and he her. Within a few months, they kissed and he asked her to marry him. Rose agreed and promised to be his forever.

Rose decided to go out for a walk on a day when an unforecasted storm would hit the area. The streets had less people than they normally did as many hurried into buildings to shelter themselves from the rain.

She heard wheels rolling after her and stopped. She looked behind her to see a metal with a dome on the top. It had a telescope attached to it. Rose would have thought nothing about it, but it moved forward.

"Are you close to the human John Smith?" It asked, it's voice was robotic.

"He's my," she started before hesitating in the answer, "fiancé."

The creature rolled back a step. "Then you are an enemy! Exterminate! Exterminate!" It screamed out before a stick arm moved a slight bit. A whitish-blue light shot out of the stick and hit Rose, causing her body to crumple to the ground lifelessly.

The metal creature turned away from the body of the woman. It fled the scene as footsteps came closer, in an attempt to avoid any wrath from the human's lover.

John dropped beside the body and held it in his arms with teary eyes. "Rose, please. Rose!" He knew she was dead due to the creature's gunstick. "Rose, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I can fix this, I can bring you back." Hope filled his eyes as he gently set her body down.

As the male focused on saving Rose, he knew what had to be done. His body began to glow with a golden likeness. John rested a hand on top of one of her own. The glow began to leave him as it soaked the lady's body, it was repairing her.

Rose's eyes began to open and she looked at John with a small smile before she realized something. "Goodbye, Rose." There were two voices. The one of John and the other being that of her Doctor. As the last of the glow left him, he vanished into the thin air.

"Doctor!"

 **Ending Note::**

I did change some stuff around, from the song and the show, but I think it worked out pretty well in the end, for what I was writing. Anyways, thanks for reading~.


End file.
